Siempre a tu lado
by Ai Uchiha Hatake
Summary: Es increible como solo dos palabras pueden cambiar tu vida tan drasticamente ¿no? one-shot AU


**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, exceptuando los Oc.

**Siempre a tu lado**

Es increíble como dos palabras pueden cambiar tu vida de la manera más drástica posible, era increíble, aun no podía creerlo. Miró el techo de su habitación sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho…tenía tanto miedo…no quería perderlo…no iba a permitirlo, si perdía a su amado chico no lo soportaría, no podría seguir viviendo, no sentiría fuerzas para salir adelante. Jamás pensó que el destino pudiera ser tan cruel con él, ya no deseaba perder a nadie más y mucho menos a él.

—Zetsu…—murmuró cerrando sus ojos y hundiéndose en ese feo recuerdo.

_Allí estaba, en la casa de su amado peli verde, pues este le había citado para decirle algo importante. El peli verde de ojos dorados se notaba serio, cosa verdaderamente rara en él, pues por lo general era un chico alegre y muy animado, obstinado como nadie, pero aun así una sonrisa siempre adornaba su bello rostro. Pero esta vez, no era así; le invitó a sentarse en el sillón de la sala y él se sentó en otro para mirarle de frente._

—_¿Qué pasa Zetsu?—preguntó el azabache mirando preocupado a su novio._

—_Madara yo…yo…—el chico bajo la cabeza y sin que el otro lo notara, un par de lagrimas bajaron desde sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas—, tengo cáncer Madara._

_Aquellas palabras le dejaron más que helado, no supo que decir, no supo cómo reaccionar, solo estaba ahí, inmóvil en el sillón viendo al amor de su vida llorar, llorar por el hecho de que podría morir, lloraba por el hecho de que su vida se acortaba._

Uchiha abrió sus negros ojos que se notaban lúgubres y apagados, nunca en su vida estuvo tan deprimido…bueno si, cuando sus padres y hermano pequeño murieron, eso le había dolido mucho pero Zetsu llegó a su vida y logró hacerlo sonreír, pero de nuevo ahora, estaba sintiendo que caía en un hoyo oscuro y que tal vez nunca saldría de él.

—Madara…—escuchó una voz llamarle, giró la mirada y se encontró a su primo en la puerta, mirándole con algo de pena y tristeza—. Madara él estará bien, Zetsu es fuerte y…

—No quiero perderlo Obito…—sollozo sorprendiendo a su primo, nunca lo había visto así ni imagino hacerlo.

Madara siempre fue un hombre aparentemente serio y frío, en realidad tenía una lado amable, pero aun así era fuerte, sereno y firme, nunca mostraba emociones débiles ante los demás, y sin embargo, ahora lo estaba haciendo, por el hecho de que su amado peli verde se estaba muriendo. Aun así, algo le molestaba a Obito, pues Zetsu necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca ahora, y el mayor solo estaba echado viendo su vida decaer.

—¡Joder levántate!—gritó el menor en uno de sus típicos y repentinos cambios de humor—¡Deja de llorar como una nena! ¡Así no es Madara Uchiha! ¡Deja de pensar en todo lo malo y piensa en todos los buenos momentos que vivieron los dos!—el mayor le miró bastante sorprendido—¿Acaso no quieres volver a verlo sonreír? Empieza por dejar esa depresión, debes estar a su lado, como siempre lo has hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se miró en el espejo tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, hoy tendría cita con el médico y debía mantener la compostura…pero es que era tan difícil, veía como se deterioraba poco a poco y era como si las quimioterapias no surcaran efecto, bueno si lo hacían, pero pareciera que solo empeoraran su condición. Respiro hondo, su hermano pronto llegaría a recogerlo para llevarlo al médico, pues quien se suponía que era su novio, estaba desaparecido del mapa desde que le dijo.

Había crido que se fue por el hecho de que no quería estar con alguien que podría morirse en cualquier momento, eso le destrozó el corazón por completo, pero su mejor amigo le aclaro una y otra vez que no era cierto. No estaba seguro si creerle o no, pero estos meses había tenido que luchar contra su enfermedad solo y eso era un punto menso a favor de Uchiha.

—Baka…—susurró pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras suspiraba.

Al ver su mano, notó en ella varios de sus verdes cabellos, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de forma incontrolable de sus ojos, ya no lo soportaba, prefería morirse de una vez que seguir así. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, tenía tanto miedo, no sabía qué hacer más que llorar y llorar. Por mas testarudo que fuera, lo extrañaba, lo amaba y lo necesitaba a su lado, pero Madara lo dejo solo todo ese tiempo.

Sintió su cuerpo débil, su vista se tornó borrosa y no pasó mucho para caer inconsciente al suelo.

_Atrás del instituto, estaba ahí, con su mirada baja y las mejillas rojas, su corazón latía como nunca y un nudo se le formó en la garganta haciéndole imposible el habla. Levantó un poco la mirada, encontrándose con aquella seria y azabache mirada del Uchiha, respiró hondo armándose de valor y soltó todo de un solo golpe._

—_¡Usted me gusta Uchiha-senpai!—estaba a punto de salir corriendo, en verdad tenía que estar loco para haberse fijado en ese tipo tan escalofriante—p-pero no espero que me corresponda, yo sé de las diferencias suyas con mi hermano mayor y p-pues…no…usted…no querrá…—comenzó a tartamudear incoherencias, haciendo reir al azabache en frente por lo que se sonrojó mas, pero nunca esperó que el mayor se acerara a besarle._

—_No me importa que Hashirama sea tu hermano, tu eres diferente y me gustas—dijo con una media sonrisa luego de separarse de los labios del menor, quien estaba atónito e inmóvil._

—_U-Uchiha-senpai…_

—_Madara está bien, Senju-kun…_

—_P-Puede llamarme Zetsu—respondió apenado pero sonriendo feliz el peli verde, mirándole con ojos iluminados antes de que el mayor le besara de nuevo._

—_Creo que mejor te diré Zuzu—sonrió con sus ojos entre cerrados, causando que el rubor del menor aumentara._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El azabache llegó corriendo a la clínica donde fue internado el menor de los Senju, su corazón estaba acelerado y tenía mucho miedo de que su Zuzu muriera, no quería perderlo. Al llegar, vio a los tres Senju en la sala de espera, los dos mayores le dirigieron una mirada de odio mientras que el más pequeño una de lastima y tristeza.

—Itama ¿Qué le paso a Zetsu?—se acercó al chico de cabello bicolor.

—Hashirama lo encontró inconsciente en el baño de su departamento—sollozó el chico aterrado de que su hermano menor no resistiera la cirugía—el doctor dijo que el tumor estaba muy avanzado…

A Madara se le detuvo el corazón por unos segundos, eso no podía ser. Las horas pasaban y nada que salía el médico que atendía al peli verde, en eso llegaron Obito y los señores Senju, Butsuma y Yuriza; Hashirama era idéntico a su padre e Itama tenía algunos parecidos, mas la mujer solo era madre de Zetsu, aun así los tres chicos la apreciaban tanto como cuando su madre estaba viva. Ella también le tenía cariño a ellos y a Madara, por ser el novio de su hijo y porque era consciente de que con él, Zetsu era realmente feliz.

—Familiares de Zetsu Senju—no solo los cinco Senju se acercaron, también los dos Uchiha presentes, quienes miraban con atención al médico, que parecía realmente serio—el joven Zetsu…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Varios meses después**

Madara caminaba por lo que parecía ser un jardín, llegando a punto en especial. Observó la lapida frente así y dejo las flores en un florero que estaba ahí, encendió un incienso y luego se arrodillo a rezar con sus ojos cerrados. Al acabar, se puso de pie y miró la lapida con tristeza y dolor reflejados en sus iris negras, realmente era doloroso aun cuando el tiempo había pasado, quizás jamás lo superaría.

—Lo extrañas ¿cierto?—escuchó una voz tras sí.

—Así es, en todo este tiempo nunca he dejado de pensarlo—contestó en susurro—a pesar de que no lo visitaba hace un tiempo.

—Donde sea que esté, te está cuidando—le sonrió la persona tras sí; el azabache se giró y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Tienes razón—dijo antes de alejarse de la lapida, donde se leía la inscripción _Izuna Uchiha_.

—Me hubiera gustado conocer a tu hermano—sonrió el peli verde tomándole la mano.

—Se hubieran llevado bien—respondió el azabache entrelazando sus dedos, mientras se alejaban del lugar.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a su hogar, más precisamente en su habitación, ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama. El menor estaba recostado en el pecho del azabache, mientras este le abrazaba acariciando sus verdes cabellos, que ahora eran más brillantes que antes.

—El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido…—susurró Senju en un suspiro.

—Así es…

—De verdad pensé que me iba a morir…

_El médico que estaba a cargo de la operación del menor de los Senju, salió y se encontró con los cinco familiares del muchacho y con los dos Uchiha, todos le miraban expectantes; Yuriza, quien había estado llorando desde que llegó, miró al hombre y preguntó cómo se encontraba su hijo con mucha desesperación._

—_El joven Zetsu se encuentra estable, hemos logrado extraer el tumor y ahora lo hemos trasladado a una habitación, ya está fuera de todo peligro._

_Aquellas palabras permitieron que todos lograran respirar, ahora la mujer de cabellos verdes lloraba pero de felicidad, abrazada a su esposo mientras era abrazada también por sus tres hijastros. Por su lado, el menor de los Uchiha estaba feliz, mientras le comunicaba la noticia a Konan, la mejor amiga de él y el peli verde; por último, Madara estaba en una especie de trance y cuando reaccionó lo único que hiso fue preguntar en que habitación estaba._

—_En la 302 pero aun no puede…—no prestó atención y salió corriendo al lugar, ignorando los llamados del médico, Butsuma, Tobirama y Hashirama._

—_Zuzu…—susurro al ver al oji amarillo recostado en la cama con una máscara de respiración, estaba aparentemente dormido. El azabache se acercó hasta la cama del menor, observándolo con tristeza y miedo, miedo por haber estado tan cerca de perderlo._

—_M...Madara…—Zetsu abrió sus ojos con pesadez y observó al Uchiha a su lado, que inevitablemente comenzó a llorar, lo cual le llenó de sorpresa—….estas…llorando…_

—_No te voy a perder nunca…yo siempre estaré a tu lado…—sollozó el mayor mirándole con ojos llorosos, estaba consciente que la última vez que lloró así fue cuando su hermano murió al no resistir la operación que le hicieron, ya que su cuerpo era débil._

—_No llores…—con algo de debilidad, acercó su mano hasta los cabellos del mayor los cuales acarició suavemente mientras sonreía—yo también estaré siempre a tu lado. _

—Zetsu no digas eso…

—Lo sé, y sigo aquí porque me prometí a mi mismo estar siempre a tu lado…—sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

—Te amo Zuzu.

—Y yo a ti.

**FIN**

Hola~, hace tiempo que no hacía un madazetsu y como últimamente leo muchos (si, esto es contigo Dulce/Aoi) así que se me pegaron las ganas. Fue medio empalagosos con el título de una película de un perro y su amo (Hachiko nunca te olvidare Q_Q) ejem, me pregunto si les habré dejado la tensión con lo del cementerio…bueno espero que les haya gustado, si le gustaría que hiciera otro me lo dicen y lo hago con todo gusto.

Nos leemos~


End file.
